thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Let It Be (canción)
"Let It Be" ('Déjalo ser' / 'Déjalo estar') es una canción del grupo The Beatles y la más representativa del disco que lleva su nombre junto con "Get Back" y "The Long And Winding Road". Fue compuesta por Paul McCartney (aunque en los créditos viene firmada como Lennon/McCartney) y lanzada como sencillo en marzo de 1970. El sencillo alcanzó el número uno en los Estados Unidos y el número dos en el Reino Unido. También fue número uno en las listas de países como Australia, Noruega y Suiza. "Let It Be" ocupa el puesto n.º 179 de "Las 1000 mejores canciones de siempre" de la revista Q Music, así como el n.º 20 de las "500 canciones más grandes de todos los tiempos" de la revista Rolling Stone. Contexto En el momento en que el disco se estaba desarrollando en el estudio, se proyectaba que el título fuese Get Back, motivo por el cual este tema fue interpretado en el famoso concierto en la azotea de Apple Records, pero finalmente el trabajo fue pospuesto hasta 1970, momento en el que los cortes originales fueron reeditados por Phil Spector, a quien se había encargado la producción por deseo de John Lennon. Fue en ese momento cuando los Beatles decidieron que el disco se llamaría Let It Be, ya que las canciones quedaron con un toque "majestuoso", y no "crudo", tal y como esperaba Paul McCartney, debido a la incorporación de arreglos orquestales en algunos de los temas, y la mayor preponderancia dada a los coros y otros arreglos en detrimento de la batería, en aplicación de algunas de las técnicas popularizadas por Spector, y conocidas como wall of sound. Aunque Let It Be fue el último disco que salió a la venta de la banda inglesa, no fue el último en el estudio. Paul McCartney se mostraría disconforme, sobre todo con "The Long And Winding Road" por los arreglos orquestales de Phil Spector. Más tarde, publicaría, ya en 2003, Let It Be... Naked, un disco doble con los temas sin los agregados de Spector. Let It Be también fue el nombre del documental de la banda interpretando sus temas en el estudio de Apple Records y en la terraza. Inspiración McCartney dijo que escribió "Let It Be" tras soñar con su madre durante las tensas sesiones para la grabación del Get Back Album. McCartney explicó que su madre había fallecido cuando él tenía 14 años, a la que se refiere la letra. Miles 1998 p20 Spitz 2005 pp73-76 Posteriormente McCartney declaró: En una entrevista posterior declaró que su madre le había dicho: Grabación y diferentes versiones El master fue grabado el 31 de enero de 1969, como parte del proyecto Get Back Album, con McCartney al piano (un Blüthner Flügel), Lennon al bajo, Billy Preston al órgano y George Harrison y Ringo Starr a la guitarra y a la batería, respectivamente. Lewisohn “The Complete Beatles Recording Sessions” 1988 p170 La voz principal de McCartney fue acompañada por Lennon y Harrison como se puede ver en el documental. El master incluye un solo de guitarra de Harrison que puede ser escuchado en el documental Let It Be. El 30 de abril de 1969, Harrison realizó arreglos sobre un nuevo solo de guitarra. Lewisohn “The Complete Beatles Recording Sessions” 1988 p175 Harrison volvió a arreglar otro solo el 4 de enero de 1970 y, aunque tienen similitudes estilísticas, este solo pudo haber sido interpretado por McCartney. El primer solo fue utilizado para la versión del sencillo, y el segundo para el álbum. Algunos seguidores creen erróneamente que existían dos versiones de la pista básica, basadas en los diferentes solos, pero también en arreglos y mezclas. Lewisohn “The Complete Beatles Recording Sessions” 1988 p195 Versión del sencillo El título de la portada del sencillo (que usaba las mismas fotos de cubierta que el álbum) decía: "An intimate bioscopic experience with THE BEATLES" (Una íntima experiencia bioscópica con THE BEATLES). ”The Beatles Anthology” DVD 2003 (Episode 8 - 0:53:40) La portada del Single. El sencillo originalmente salió a la venta el 6 de marzo de 1970, con la canción "You Know My Name (Look up the Number)" en la cara B y con la producción de George Martin. La canción incluye orquestaciones y acompañamientos vocales dirigidos por McCartney, incluyendo la única contribución de Linda McCartney en una canción de los Beatles. Lewisohn “The Complete Beatles Recording Sessions” 1988 p195 Lewisohn “The Complete Beatles Chronicle” 1996 Estos añadidos se grabaron en la misma sesión en la que Harrison arregló el segundo solo de guitarra. La intención era que los dos solos sonaran juntos, pero esta idea fue eliminada de la parte final de la mezcla, y sólo el 30 de abril fue utilizada. Lewisohn “The Complete Beatles Recording Sessions” 1988 p195 La versión del sencillo se incluyó en la recopilación The Beatles 1967-1970. En el sencillo original viene reflejada la duración de la canción en el álbum, 4:01, y no la del sencillo, 3:52, que es la que debería venir reflejada. Versión del álbum El 26 de marzo de 1970, Phil Spector remezcló la canción para el álbum Let It Be. Lewisohn “The Complete Beatles Recording Sessions” 1988 p198 En esta versión se da predominancia a la guitarra y a la orquestación. Lewisohn “The Complete Beatles Recording Sessions” 1988 pp195-198 El solo de guitarra se puede escuchar más bajo que como se había previsto en el original. Hay tres líneas en el último estribillo de la canción que se cantan dos veces en vez de una como en la versión del sencillo. Antes de la canción se escucha a Lennon decir "Now we’d like to do ‘ark the angels come..." que es una referencia a un villancico. Allen Klein contrató a Spector para mezclar el álbum sin el consentimiento de McCartney porque éste último no había firmado con él el contrato de representación que el resto del grupo había rubricado. Spitz 2005 p851 McCartney declararía posteriormente que no estaba satisfecho con la producción de Spector.McCartney not happy - 24 November 2003 bbc.co.uk - Retrieved 11 October 2007 McCartney and Spector - 14 February 2003 bbc.co.uk - Retrieved 13 October 2007 Versión del disco Anthology Una versión primigenia de la canción aparece en el álbum Anthology 3 lanzado el 28 de octubre de 1996. Versión Let It Be... Naked Otra versión de la canción está recogida en el álbum Let It Be... Naked del año 2003. Ringo no estaba de acuerdo con la mezcla que de la canción había hecho Spector, ya que en ella el sonido de su batería sonaba amplificado. En Let It Be... Naked se escuchan los tambores como deberían haberse escuchado en el álbum original. Starr también comentó que después de la publicación de Let It Be... Naked no tendría que volver a escuchar a McCartney diciendo: "I told you so" (Te lo dije), cuando se refiriese a la producción de Spector.Starr talking about Spector’s production - 19 October 2003 guardian.co.uk - Retrieved 11 October 2007 La duración de la canción en esta versión es de 3:54. ”LET IT BE… NAKED” ©2003 Apple Corps Ltd./EMI Reords Ltd. PM: 518 07243 59571423 Mezclas no utilizadas Glyn Johns mezcló la canción el 28 de mayo de 1969 para el Get Back Album, pero esta versión nunca fue publicada. Lewisohn “The Complete Beatles Recording Sessions” 1988 p176 Johns volvió a utilizar la misma mezcla el 5 de enero de 1970 para el álbum oficial pero la versión tampoco fue utilizada. Lewisohn “The Complete Beatles Recording Sessions” 1988 p196 Críticas La recepción de la canción por parte de la crítica fue muy positiva.New York Times review – 14 December 2003 nytimes.com - Retrieved 13 October 2007 La Allmusic dice que es una de las baladas más populares y bonitas de los Beatles. Ian MacDonald disiente de la opinión general y cree que la canción ha alcanzado una fama superior a su valor musical y que era como "Hey Jude" pero sin la emoción de ésta. McDonald “Revolution in the Head” 1994 p270 John Lennon también hizo observaciones sobre "Let It Be""; de hecho, antes de una sesión de grabación el 31 de enero de 1969, preguntó: "¿Se supone que debemos reírnos en el solo?". Lewisohn “The Complete Beatles Recording Sessions” 1988 p170 McDonald “Revolution in the Head” 1994 p270 En la entrevista que Playboy hizo a Lennon en 1980, éste negó toda implicación en el proceso compositivo de la canción. Él dijo: MacDonald considera que Lennon está equivocado cuando opina que la inspiración surgió de "Bridge over Troubled Water" porque "Let It Be" se publicó un año antes que la canción de Simon y Garfunkel. McDonald “Revolution in the Head” 1994 p270 Según Allmusic, Simon y Garfunkel interpretaron la canción en vivo en 1969 antes de publicarla, pero no es posible que McCartney la hubiera escuchado antes de la sesión de grabación del 31 de enero de 1969. Funeral de Linda Delante de 700 personas, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, y Ringo Starr cantaron "Let It Be" durante el funeral de Linda McCartney en la iglesia de St Martin-in-the-Fields en Trafalgar Square, en 1998.[http://www.cnn.com/SHOWBIZ/Music/9806/08/mccartney.memorial.update/index.html Let It Be sung at Linda’s memorial service] cnn.com - Retrieved 11 October 2007 Versiones de otros artistas "Let It Be" ha sido versionada muchas veces por artistas muy dispares.A list of cover versions secondhandsongs.com - Retrieved 21 October 2007 La primera versión en ser publicada, incluso antes que la original de los Beatles, fue realizada por Aretha Franklin, en enero de 1970, en el álbum This Girl's In Love With You, junto con una versión de "Eleanor Rigby". Wexler "Rare and Unreleased Recordings from the Golden Reign of the Queen of Soul" liner notes 2007 p 13 Gladys Knight and The Pips hicieron una versión en el álbum de tributo Motown Sings The Beatles. El cantautor Bill Withers la cantó en su disco de debut del año 1971, Just As I Am, y Ray Charles la versionó en su disco de 1977 True to Life. John Denver incluyó una versión de "Let It Be" en su disco de 1971 Poems, Prayers, and Promises, y Joan Baez en el suyo del mismo año, Blessed Are..., en el que fue sencillo. También aparece en vivo en Diamonds & Rust in the Bullring, y además la interpretó en el Festival de la isla de Wight de 1970.Cover versions bbc.co.uk - Retrieved 11 October 2007 Leo Sayer la grabó para el documental All This and World War II, y el guitarrista y vocalista de Fleetwood Mac, Danny Kirwan, la grabó en su álbum de 1976, Midnight in San Juan, (lanzado en Estados Unidos bajo el nombre de Danny Kirwan). Johnny Indovina, ex vocalista de Human Drama, y quien recientemente formó su nuevo proyecto The Sound of the Blue Heart, hizo su propia versión en la reedición de un disco que lanzó en solitario, llamado Moments in Time, en 2005. La versión más exitosa fue la de Ferry Aid como medio para recaudar fondos para los afectados por el desastre del ferry Herald of Free Enterprise en Zeebrugge, y que llegó al número uno en marzo de 1987. Roger Daltrey con Simon Townshend, Zak Starkey, y the British Rock Symphony en 1999 Parodias y referencias culturales El programa de televisión para niños Plaza Sésamo parodió "Let It Be" con la canción "Letter B" (Letra B), y la banda Beatallica hizo una versión llamada "The Thing That Should Not Let It Be", que parodiaba la canción de Metallica "The Thing That Should Not Be". The Streets usó "Let It Be" como base para una canción dedicada a la muerte del padre de Mike Skinner llamada "Never Went To Church". En 2003, McCartney hizo una interpretación de la canción para el presidente ruso Vladímir Putin, en el Kremlin, antes de que McCartney tocara en la Plaza Roja.Private performance for Putin - 24 May 2003 bbc.co.uk - Retrieved 13 October 2007 Listas de sencillos * The Beatles:Single chart placing jpgr.co.uk - Retrieved 11 October 2007 * Lanzado: 6 de marzo de 1970 * Canciones: 7" Single (Apple) "Let It Be" b/w "You Know My Name (Look Up The Number)" * Productor: George Martin * Posición en el UK Singles Chart: n.º 2 * Posición en el U.S Singles Chart: n.º 1 * Ferry Aid:Ferry Aid version uk-charts.com - Retrieved 11 October 2007 Ferry Aid Single covers 9 November, 2006 * Lanzado: 1987 * Canciones: 7" Single (The Sun/AID 1) "Let It Be" (6:08) b/w "Let It Be" (The Gospel Jam Mix) (2:50) * Productores: Stock, Aitken y Waterman * Posición en el UK Singles Chart: n.º 1 Notas Referencias * * * MacDonald , Ian | title=Revolution in the Head: the Beatles' Records and the Sixties | publisher=New York: Henry Holt and Company| year=1994| id=ISBN 0-8050-2780-7}} * Miles, Barry | title=Many Years From Now | publisher=Vintage-Random House | year=1998 | id=ISBN 0-7493-8658-4}} * * * Enlaces externos * [http://www.thebeatles.com/hub/tracklisting.php?img=LIB&menuItem=the%20music&order=chrono Let It Be album on thebeatles.com website] * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4oZYqAeIdYk&mode=related&search= Let It Be on Youtube] * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2qcncY-I00 Let It Be by Ferry Aid on Youtube] en:Let It Be (song) Categoría:Canciones de The Beatles Categoría:Canciones compuestas por Lennon/McCartney